Demon dance
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Casper grows worried for Lexi when she's a bit more avoidant of him. Worrying she might be in trouble or potentially growing bored of him. So one day... he heads off to find her. And after learning what she's up to... he tries his very best to support her. And help her boast her confidence when all the odds are against her.
1. Secret dance

**I need to organize my stories a bit. I wasn't sure which story to do next, so I thought this would be ok~**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

At long last the School day ended for the Scare School students. Casper hurriedly packing up his supplies, trying to get out of the class room quickly so he could go meet up with Lexi. He hadn't been able to see her too much, especially outside of school or lunch really. Lexi had been incredibly busy lately, and he couldn't get a hold of her much anymore. He was missing her. Not to mention she was being secretive too. She went out rather often during the day anymore, and was gone for most of the day. He had no idea what she was up to, or why.

Hopefully he could get to see her before she went to do whatever she was doing.

Hurrying out if the classroom, he hurried down the hallway. Floating even since it was faster. Really hoping to catch up with her. He just wanted to hold her close really... he really did miss her. Hoping she'd be willing to let him take her on a date. Soon he stopped in front of her class, poking his head in, only to find she had already left. Frowning to it, head lowering really. Great. He'd missed her. She already left...

Sighing, he turned and began to head off in the opposite direction. Only to perk up a little, finding Thatch and Leah heading down the hallway in his direction. Both looking incredibly happy and lovey really. So close... just as he and Lexi had been for a while. Thatch was sharing some candy with her too. It looked to be just pure Dove chocolates really. The good chocolates really~ ah. He really was so very happy for them. They were really good for each other...~

Soon their eyes landed on him as well, both soon smiling and waving to him. Thatch speaking up warmly.

" Oh hey Casper. How are you? "

Casper smiled gently, trying to brighten up a bit. Softly saying back.

" I'm alright. I, ah, I was looking for Lexi but... "

Leah suddenly perked up to this, wings giving a flutter and raising up her hand. The boys turning to her, watching as she scribbled away. Holding up her note book now, Casper reading it hurriedly.

 _" I saw Lexi heading through the dimensional tube. I believe she's in Deedstown by now. "_

Casper almost immediately perked up to this, looking excited to this. Smiling gratefully and quickly giving the angel girl a hug, before pulling away and rushing off, waving to them.

" Thank you Leah! See you both later~! "

* * *

In no time at all the ghost made it through the dimension tube, and bolting out of his uncles house. Hoping he could still catch up with Lexi. It was very bright today too, so he was hoping she at least covered up to protect herself from the sun. It was so bright today. Even if she was busy, he didn't want her to get hurt by the sun. She usually didn't come out when it was sunny like this. What could she want to do in weather like this?

He hurriedly put on his disguise, rushing through the streets. No longer floating, not wanting to start a ruckus or anything. Hoping Lexi was near by. Hoping he could actually find her, and not have to look for too long.

Turning the corner, he soon slowed to a stop, looking up to the shops in front of him. A few new ones had opened up recently, an art shop, a Boba cafe, and a dance studio. He'd been wanting to take Lexi to the Boba place, but since she'd been so, unusual lately, he didn't have a chance to really. He couldn't grab her attention, she'd been so busy lately. He was starting to miss her... he wanted to take her out and have a good time with her again, but she just had no time for anything anymore... she was always sneaking off to Flash knows where... why she didn't tell him what it was for was beyond him...

Sighing, he went to keep moving, when... he froze in place. His eyes falling onto something in the dance studio. It wasn't the lesson in Ballet that stopped him- oh no no. That wasn't it. It was who was IN the dance studio. It was nine other than Lexi herself!

The demon girl in question had her hair done up in high pigtails, wearing a white, sleeveless ballet outfit with red ripples on the bottom. She wore long white gloves and cute red toe shoes. And to top it all off... she wore a black choker with a sparkling yellow star attached to it. She... was attending the ballet lesson.

She was mildly struggling though it seemed, trying to dance on point like the other ballerinas. Yet the others didn't seem to mind. They were encouraging her even~ No one seeming to be bothered by her shadow demon skin, even though they were all humans~ but... this is what she was doing every day? Soon they stopped, all separating to take their break. Casper, hurrying in. Wanting to catch up with her and find out what was going on from her.

Lexi was sitting in back, talking to a few of the older dancers. Smiling even, as they were helping her fix up her hair~ Casper happy to see how nice they were to her...~

Soon he made it up to her. Lexis eyes growing wide when she saw him there! Hurriedly standing up, looking nervous for words.

" C-Casper! What are, what are you doing here?! "

" S-sorry Lexi. I went out looking for you, and, I saw you here. You're doing ballet? "

Blushing, looking really shocked really, fingers fiddling with each other really. One of the older girls, seeing this, soon stood in front of the two. Saying firmly.

" Is that a problem? "

Casper, a bit intimidated by this, soon brought his hands out in defense.

" N-no no ma'am. Not at all! I think it's great, I just... "

" Shanelle, it's ok... "

Lexi soon intervened, hand gently on her arm as she stood up. Turning to Casper now as well, softly smiling.

" Here... let's go outside for a minute, ok? "

Casper... softly nodded. A bit dazed really by how defensive that, Shanelle woman got. Gently taking Lexis hand in his, leading her to the door. But, not leaving, without grabbing her umbrella first.

* * *

 **First chapter done and dusted~ I'm so happy I've been writing a chapter every day. It feels so good writing again~**

 **Hope you're enjoying it so far~!**


	2. Over practicing

**I slacked a wee bit making this chapter, so now I'm going to work real hard on it. Shouldn't be too hard to make a chapter off the last one after all~**

 **Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

" Alright. Since you're here, it's only fair that I tell you now what's going on... "

Lexi explained gently, looking down to her feet and mildly twirling her umbrella. They were currently right outside the dance studio now, and Casper was ready for an explaination Lexi about what was going on. He meant, she was obviously learning ballet, but his question was why. And why did she feel the need to hide it from him. After all, that wasn't like her at all. She knew she could trust him, right? He personally thought this was great... learning to do something new like this. Something so wonderful for her...~

The shadow girl took a breath, looking up to Casper now. Looking a little scared as she began to speak.

" I'm sorry I never told you Casper. I just started this a few weeks ago, and... ah. I admit, I was TRYING to keep it a secret since Scare School doesn't really approve of ballet, but I wasn't trying to keep it a secret from you. I... "

Blushing a bit, softly, she admitted.

" I was trying to surprise you with it... there's a competition not too far into the future and... it's more friendly, but, I wanted to surprise you with my performance. You know... practice, get better, then... give you a top-notch show of what I've learned. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but... "

Sighing, she looked down again, shivering mildly. Casper... feeling rather bad now. He really did just ruin her surprise there... he knew how that felt there. But... he only went after her because he was worried about her... this felt conflicting really. He didn't know how to feel really. But... he also still wanted to cheer up Lexi. By the looks of things in there she'd been practicing really hard for her performance. He didn't want her to think he didn't care about that...

Gently. He took hold of her hands, having her look up to him really. Giving her a sweet smile, bringing her into his arms.

" Hey it's ok Lexi. I'm really sorry I ruined your plan, I just... I missed you, so, I wanted to see where you went off to. You looked so beautiful in there too...~ "

Blushing brightly, Lexi began to giggle shyly, hugging him back gently too.

" Don't worry. I won't tell anyone either. I can't wait for your performance~ "

" ... heheh. Thank you Casper...~ "

Lexi said gently, giggling a bit.

" I mean... I still didn't want you to ruin the surprise, but that's ok. So long as you don't mind that I dance...~ "

" Of course I don't mind! You looked so happy while you danced~ "

" Heheh... its fun for me... yes...~ "

Pulling back now, rubbing her eyes a bit, softly, she smiled.

" Alright. I gotta get back to practice Casper. Do you, wanna, stay and watch or...? "

" Am I allowed to do that? "

Casper asked gently, tilting his head a bit. Lexi, just nodding gently soft.

" Should be yeah. Here, come on mister~ "

* * *

Casper just sat quietly as the practice went on. Watching carefully to make sure he didn't miss anything. Truly... Lexi was beautiful out there. Maybe he just thought so because anything she did wasn't beautiful in his eyes. But it was also very clear that she had been practicing hard as well. Every move she made was precise and elegant. The only trouble he'd noticed her having was when she had to dance on point. On her toes really. She had a hard time doing that one, and he doubted it was a lack of strength. It was more so a lack of balance. She couldn't stay on point for long before having to lower herself. She was still learning though, so of course she'd struggle a bit. Even the advanced ballerinas struggled with going on point.

She was incredibly graceful though. To him... she was the most beautiful one of the group as well~

The more she danced, however, the more tired she seemed to get. The harder on point seemed to be getting for her. He wished the class would end soon just so she could get a rest. She seemed like she was getting sore...

Suddenly. As she raised up to try one more on point move... her ankle buckled a bit, causing her to lose her balance completely and fall forward! Landing painfully to the ground! The whole room gasping, Casper hurrying over to go lift her up, as the rest of the girls went over to her too. Sitting her up gently, Casper instead kneeling beside her, hurriedly asking.

" Lexi! Are you ok?! "

The shadow girl whined a bit, looking rather shaken up really. Bringing her ankle close, gently rubbing it.

" Ah... y-yeah. Yeah I'm ok... "

" You sure? It's not broken is it...? "

" I... I don't think so no... just hurts a bit... "

Casper frowned, watching as the other ballerinas looked her ankle over as well. It didn't look broken or twisted, so that was a good sign. Shanelle, soon saying softly.

" Don't worry everyone. She's alright. "

Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief to this really. The older dancer, smiling softly to the children. A bit weary she seemed.

" Lexi really. You need to be more careful sweetie. This is the third time you've fallen in a few days. You might hurt yourself... "

Lexi looked down to this, softly sighing really.

" I know... I'm sorry... "

" I think that's enough practice for today. You get some rest. All of you. The competition is in a few days. You can't dance if you're tired. Casper, please, take Lexi home. "

" Can do. Here... "

Gently, the ghost helped her up. Gently starting to lead her out the door. It was dark now, so she didn't need her umbrella. Truly, he was starting to get worried. She apparently fell a lot during practice... what if she hurt herself...?

Maybe he was overthinking it. Surely she'd be ok... right?

* * *

 **Oh dear. Lexi needs to be a bit more careful, yes?**

 **Hope she'll be ok.**


	3. Day of rest

**Bit slow to this one here too, bit distracted today. But that's alright~ hope it turns out ok~!**

* * *

Casper gently knocked on the shadow demons door, the Bannette house really. It was officially the weekend now, and as such, he was going over to see Lexi. He was really hoping she was doing better since yesterday. Since that tumble. She really needed to rest up before her competition after all. It was next week Friday. She really needed to rest up. And today... he was here to make sure she relaxed. And to spend some time with her too before the big day~ He just hoped she was actually getting some rest.

At last the door was answered by her father, Jack. The demon looking rather pleased to see the ghost boy there.

" Oh hello there Casper! It's good to see you~ here to see Lexi I presume~? "

" I am yes~ is she there? "

" She is yes. I think she's in the living room actually. Here, come on in~ "

Soon the demon lead the ghost into the house now. Casper feeling like this was one of the first times he'd been in the house. Since Jack worked at the school and all, he was rarely home. Which was alright. He worked hard after all~ and truly. This house was lovely. Dark in color as was typical shadow demon nature, but it was still very beautiful and well kept~

Soon they were in the living room. Casper rather stunned to find Lexi still practicing! Trying to stand on point again! The ghost, hurrying over to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly, causing her to lower back down to the ground in a daze.

" Lexi, what are you doing? "

Casper asked hurriedly, refusing to let her go yet.

" You should be resting. If you keep working that ankle so hard, you might actually twist it. "

Soon, Lexi relaxed, hugging her ghost boy back. Resting her chin on his shoulder.

" ... I know. I just... I can't help it. I don't know why, but I can't stand on point very well... "

" Well... I'm not saying don't practice. But. Too MUCH practice will have the opposite affect on you. And I'm sure you don't want that... "

The demon girl sighed gently to this, looking down. Hands tightening around him, looking a bit down here.

" No... no I don't want that... "

Lexi got out gently soft, closing up her eyes. Casper, smiling gently. Leading her over to the couch and having her sit down. Sitting himself down beside her~

" I know you're working really hard on this Lexi. But... I just don't want you to burn out either. You need to rest too~ "

" Ah... I know, I know. I just... "

Lexi tried, suddenly cutting herself and looking down. Casper... getting worried that she did that. Hoping he didn't upset her... he wasn't trying to sound insensitive, but, she had to understand she was pushing herself too hard. He was trying to be gentle, he really was. But... he still needed to be assertive too, she needed to understand. Hopefully she wouldn't be too upset... hopefully he could cheer her up.

" Lexi... here. Can we do something? I think it could be nice. And it really has been a while. Honestly, I do want you to relax... "

The shadow girl didn't look up for a minute, before, looking back up. And into her ghost boys pleading eyes. Guilty... he must feel bad for everything... softly, she sighed, giving a gentle smile.

" Well... we, could just watch tv... it could be fun. Plus, it means mom and dad can join us...~ "

Casper lit right up to this, grinning gently bright. At last... she was easing up~

" Sounds like fun Lexi~! Be nice to spend time with Mr. and Mrs. Bannette as well~ "

Jack chuckled a bit to this. And, it was only now that Casper realized that Vivianna wasn't in the living room with them. Looking around, softly, he asked Jack gently soft.

" Say. Where IS Mrs. Bannette? "

Jack smiled gently back to this, looking to the side. Towards the hallway really.

" She's resting Casper. She's been feeling a bit weak as of late, so, she's getting some extra rest is all. Don't worry, I'm sure she will join us soon...~ "

Casper gave a soft oh to this, having absolutely forgotten that there. With the demon woman recently expecting, surely she wouldn't have much energy at all. No wonder she was still resting... hopefully she was doing alright. She was usually such a strong fire-cracker. It felt weird to say she felt too weak to do much... but. It was also exciting to think she was going to have a baby. He remembered Lexi was really excited to be an older sister as well~

" Well. We should let her rest then, so, let's keep the tv volume down. "

Casper said gently, smiling warmly and turning on said tv.

" Heheh. I think all of you need to rest up. Mrs. Bannette for expecting. Mr. Bannette teaching so hard. And Lexi... for practicing so hard. Heheh. You all work too hard...~ "

Lexi blushed to this as Jack just laughed to this. The demon patting Caspers head before sitting down himself. The three, just watching tv in silence for a while. Casper... rather happy when Lexi leaned into him. Sooooo glad she was finally relaxing a bit. Hoping she'd keep this up. Not just for the relaxing but... for the contact too. It had been a long time since they'd cuddled like this too~

He'd missed it...~

* * *

 **A bit shorter, but thought it was necessary. Casper is the type of guy to help his girlfriend relax like this~**

 **Hope you liked it~!**


	4. Guilt

**Am sleepy... I hate waking up early to go to work. It just screws up my whole day.**

 **Heh. Anyway. On with the chapter~ sorry if it's not as nice as the last few chapters.**

* * *

Sunday rolled by. And Casper was once more heading over to the Bannette house. A small,spring to his step due to how well the previous day had gone. Truly, he was looking forward to today. Maybe if she felt up to it too, they could go out too. It had been a rather long time since they've gone out to do anything, and he really wanted to get her out and having fun. Even if it was just something small... by the sound of things lately. She really wasn't doing much other than ballet practice, so hopefully she'd say yes~

Besides... he really did miss spending time with her~

Coming up to the door, he gave it a knock. Waiting patiently for it to be answered. This day... it was answered by Vivianna. The woman... exhausted she looked. But. She was giving him a warm smile regardless, gently speaking to him.

" Why, good morning Casper sweetie. It's good to see you again~ "

" Good morning Mrs. Bannette. Are you feeling alright? "

" Oh... don't worry about me dearie. I'm alright. It's just been... a bit of a rough morning for me is all...~ "

Thats right. Morning sickness and fatigue. Poor woman must be having a rough time of it. She definitely had signs of fatigue and such. If it weren't for her ashen skin she'd probably appear even more weary...

" Well! No use standing out in the cold Casper. Come on in~ "

" Oh! "

Casper squeaked, blushing just a tinge as Vivianna said this. Soon coming inside, grinning sheepishly to her.

" Of course. Thank you ma'am...~ "

Soon he started to look around. Jack was at the dining table, currently grading test papers. Looking super focused... it taking him a moment or two to even realize Casper was there. Seeing him... he grinned brightly, bit cheeky even. Saying teasingly.

" Bad news about your test Casper. You did too well~ "

The ghost couldn't help but chuckle to this. Jack usually not one to joke like that really~

" Is um, is Lexi around sir~? "

" She's in her room. Resting up a bit I believe. It's the last door on the left. Knock before you enter, don't close the door. "

Casper blinked, mildly confused to this here... he could only assume it was for a good reason. Some... adult like reason he wasn't understanding. But whatever the reason, he would respect Jacks words. Slowly heading up the stairs, and getting up to her bedroom. Giving it a gentle yet audible knock. Waiting for her to answer... and thankfully her answer came soon. She opened the door, smiling to seeing him there.

" Oh. Hello Casper~ good to see you again~! How are you~? "

Smiling, the ghost brought her in for a hug~

" I'm good thank you. I'm glad to see you again~ and resting too~! "

" Ok, ok, I get it. I was going overboard...~ "

Lexi giggled softly, rolling her eyes a bit before moving back, hands holding onto Caspers. Looking sheepish still.

" So. What brings you back today then Casper? "

Smiling himself now, softly the ghost spoke.

" Well... I was really hoping we could head out for the day. Explore, try something new even. It's been a while, so, I thought it could be fun...~ "

The demon girl blushed just a tiny bit to this, looking off to the side. It really had been a while... she knew Casper was right. She hadn't meant for it to be so long, she just... she'd been so focused. Trying so hard to get better at dancing on point... she'd plum blown off Casper as of late. She hadn't meant to, but... she had. And that bothered her to no end... no wonder he was trying so hard to squeeze in time with her now... slowly. She came closer to her ghost boy, hugging him again. Softly, shivering mildly. Getting out gently.

" Casper... I've been so horrible to you lately... aren't you mad at me...? "

Casper froze up to this, rather stunned to hear this. Hurriedly wrapping his arms around her too, smiling gently warm.

" No of course I'm not mad at you... you've just been busy Lexi. You're allowed to do whatever you want you know. I've just missed you... and. I wanna take care of you is all. Just, please, don't feel guilty. And, please... don't hide things from me either. I can't help or support you if I don't know what's going on... "

That did it there; Lexi broke down to hearing this. Softly sobbing, letting out a few tears really. Arms tightening around him, almost phasing through his ghostly body. But he didn't mind... he really didn't. He meant every word he'd said... he wanted what was best for her. And he didn't want any secrets between them. He would do anything for her...~

Soon, he moved back, thumb gently drying up her tears. Smiling warmly to her.

" Here. Let's go out ok? Try out that new Boba tea shop~ "

Giggling, the demon held her hand over Caspers, blushing cutely as well.

" Sounds like fun~ "

* * *

 **Awww. Cuties they are~ so sweet Casper is to her as well~**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Short but sweet chapter~ X3**


	5. New school day

**I keep starting on the chapters really late. Darn morning shifts are messing with me... I fell asleep on the couch the other day. Hopefully the store eases up on the morning shifts. ^_^"**

 **Hope this chapter goes well.**

* * *

At last the weekend was over, and the children had to get back to Scare School. Casper, walking out to the front of the yard to wait for the pirate ship. He would admit, he kind of didn't want the day before to end. He was finally having fun with Lexi, and getting her out of the house to have fun. It had been so long, and it wound up being so fun, he didn't want it to end...~

Maybe this week would go fast. Then he could watch her perform and then they could start to hang out again. He didn't want the good times to leave them yet... and he was looking forward to watching her competition too. Something she had been working so hard for... and had been so excited for. It would be amazing. He could just feel it...~ taking a breath he tried to calm himself. He still had not only a full day today, but a whole week of school before he could see the competition. He couldn't get too excited just yet, least each minute until then feels agonizing until then.

" Casper~! "

A warm voice called out to him. One that he knew anywhere~ smiling, he turned around, finding his sweet demon girl rushing up to him, arms extended. More than happy to hold his arms out for her too, hugging her as she got near him~ It really did feel amazing to have her in his arms again...~ soon they moved back a bit to face each other. Lexi was smiling brighter than the sun today... so happy she was. It was heart warming...~

" I missed you...~ "

Giggling a bit, Casper couldn't help but tease a little.

" We saw each other yesterday silly~ "

" Heheh. Yeah I know. But it felt like forever...~ "

He couldn't agree more. It honestly had felt like forever to him too~ He was really enjoying spending time with her again. So much that even a little time apart felt like forever...~ that there was the one really good thing about going back to school. At least he'd be seeing her more...~ and since he knew about her practicing ballet too, he could go see her practices! Give her true love and support~

He was already looking forward to it too~

At last the pirate ship made it to their destination, landing and lowering the plank for them to get up on the ship. The pair looking to each other and smiling, soon heading up onto the ship hand in hand~ Once up and looking for a seat, they found that Thatch and Leah were the only other two on the ship right now. Thatch was sitting with his Kees up and pulled close to him, as Leah did the same. The angel was using her knees as a for, of solid ground to draw on her notebook. Thatch, happily watching her draw away~ Casper and Lexi turning to each other again before giggling, sitting themselves in front of them.

" Hey guys. What are you up to~? "

Casper asked gently. Thatch, looking up and grinning.

" We're just playing Pictionary. I'm trying to figure out what Leah's drawing~ "

" Ooooh~ can we play too~? "

Lexi asked warmly, grinning brightly herself. The vampire before her, just nodding.

" Sounds fun! Alright. Help me figure out what Leah is drawing~ "

* * *

At long last they made it to school, looking around as the rest of the students dispersed. Casper and Lexi turning to Thatch and Leah, waving to them as they headed off to the cafeteria. They themselves deciding to head over to their first classes instead. Casper walking her to her first class. Not wanting to waste a second with her~ It wasn't until they were walking that they began to notice something off about the air in the halls. A lot of students were chatting amongst themselves, and neither Casper or Lexi could pick up what they were saying. But it sounded, seemed worrisome. Did something happen that they didn't know about...?

Lexi tightened her hand on Caspers, giving him a gentle look. The ghost understanding, deciding to take the moment to go ask someone. Most likely Mantha and Ra. Surely they'd know after all. They were usually caught up with everything in the school. The only person more in the know at the school was Fatch, but he hadn't been around much due to having a lot of Royal work as of late. Getting ready for his coronation soon. He hadn't been in school that much... but it was understandable really.

At last they found Mantha and Ra right outside their classroom, talking away. Wolfie with them too even. Mantha appearing rather shocked as the boys talked on. Casper and Lexi exchanging a look before coming over to them. Casper, first to speak up.

" Hey guys. What's going on? "

" You don't know? "

Wolfie got out, giving Ra a look before turning back to the ghost boy. Softly getting out.

" Jake hasn't been in school since the week before. Missed a full week, and STILL isn't back today. "

" Really? "

Lexi got out softly, looking surprised to this. Casper too really. Was Jake skipping? A full week though... there was no way he could be skipping. Was he sick...?

" I haven't heard much, but... I went to his house the other day, and... they didn't tell me what happened, but it's been rough though. On the whole family. "

Ra explained gently soft, hand gently on his cheek.

" Especially on Jake too from what I've heard. They're letting him stay home for a bit. "

" Oh no... I hope he's ok... "

Lexi got out gently, looking worried really. Mantha, trying to lighten the mood by saying.

" Hey, guys. Come on. It's JAKE. He'll be ok~ "

Smiling a bit to this, happy Mantha was trying to cheer them up, softly. Casper gently got out.

" Here guys. Class is starting soon so, I need to bring Lexi to her class. But at lunch... we should all sit together! Maybe play Pictionary with Thatch and Leah? Thatch has apparently gotten really good at it~ "

Laughing to this, the children agreed with him. Soon all dispersing, Casper leading Lexi down to miss Headys room. In truth, he was a biiiiit caught up on the Jake thing, but Mantha was right. He'd be ok. He always was~ besides. As bad as he felt for it, he needed to focus on Lexi first and foremost. She needed him. Plus... Jake would talk to them when he was ready. He wouldn't push it~

Once at the class room... gently. Casper pulled Lexi close and gave her a gentle, sweet kiss~ Lexi, cutely blushing as he did so, smiling warmly to him. Both moving apart, letting go of their hands at the very last minute. Then. Going their separate ways. Casper hurrying down to his own classroom. Hoping the day went quickly~

* * *

 **Yay new chapter. A cute one too~ heheh. Hope you all enjoyed it~!**


	6. Broken

**Once more starting this late, lol. I guess I just work better at night when everyone's in bed~ X'D**

 **Anyway. Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

At last school ended for the day. And instead of her rushing off like normal, Lexi waited for Casper this time outside his classroom. And walked with him on the way to the dance studio, Casper holding the umbrella securely for her in one hand, and her dance bag in the other. This was nice... sure it was sunny, and clearly aggravating the demon a bit through the cracks of the umbrellas shade, but they were together. And walking side by side happily. This... this was truly a good day~

Casper was actually really looking forward to seeing Lexis practice really. Now that he knew about them and got to see first hand how good she was, he couldn't wait to see more. Especially since it meant so much to her...~

" Say. Want some Boba tea before practice? "

Casper asked Lexi gently, turning to look at her as they started to get close to the stores.

" Or it could be FOR practice. Something to drink while you practice. "

Lexi giggled a bit to this, hand gently squeezing the ghosts.

" Nah. I'll be ok Casper, don't worry about it. Besides, I shouldn't drink too much right before practice. It could be a bit distracting for me...~ "

" Fair enough~ "

Casper agreed gently, smiling warmly as they made it to the dance studio. Smiling as his demon girl went off to chat with the other ballerinas. The ghost going over to the corner of the room and gently putting Lexis bag onto the ground, umbrella beside it. Sitting himself down criss cross and watching the other girls. He would admit, he DID still find it odd that the other girls were older than Lexi, and all clearly humans. He wondered how Lexi started dancing, and why they allowed her to participate when she was a demon. He meant, he was very happy that she was here and doing what she loved. But he couldn't help but wonder about it too. Most humans he met were terrified of GHOSTS, let alone demons. Did they let her in because they didn't realize she was a demon? Or did they just not care? Or maybe they were a place that secretly liked and included the supernatural?

Maybe he shouldn't be caring this much honestly. She was so happy... it didn't really matter why they let her in.

Focusing more on the dancing ballerinas, he soon found himself smiling. Lexi seemed to be a lot happier dancing today than the last practice he'd seen. She was smiling despite her obviously focusing, and looked so much more relieved as well~ _'So pretty...~'_ Casper couldn't help but think, truly taking in her appearance. Her beautiful ballet attire decked in white and red. The choker with the sparkly star. And her hair up in curly pig-tails... she looked so beautiful. Blushing... Casper couldn't help but blush to it truly. He couldn't help it. Lexi... was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen...~

Soon. The on point practice came up. Caspers blush cooling really, watching closer now. Hoping Lexi would be able to do alright. She struggled so much with on point... he believed in her, but he still worried. Especially when he noticed that her ankle was starting to shake really. Biting his lip, praying she'd be ok. Apart from the on point struggles, she was still dancing really well. She knew the routine perfectly, she just didn't master on point. Lexi started to sweat a bit, looking like she was struggling again as they were doing rises. More on point, more strain than normal. Casper started to get nervous, worried for the demon girl...

Suddenly her ankle buckled again. But... Casper heard something else as well. A snap. Followed by the sound of Lexi hitting the ground... and crying out rather loudly.

Casper immediately sprung up and hurried over to her, carefully sitting her up as the other girls came over too. The poor little demon in tears now, trying not to start crying. Holding the ankle that twisted up.

" Lexi! Are you alright?! "

Casper hurried out, looking over her too. One of her eyes opening up, teeth tight, softly breathing out.

" Ahh... I-it hurts... "

One of the girls- Shanelle- came over and kneeled before the demon, gently lifting her leg up to get a better look at her ankle. Wincing she was.

" Ooh that's not good. Casper, we need to get her to a doctor. I think she broke it. "

Casper felt his heart drop to this, really hoping Shanelle was wrong. Hurriedly scooping her into his arms, hurriedly grabbing her umbrella and rushing off to the hospital. Praying beyond praying that Shanelle was wrong... that Lexi hadn't broken her ankle...

* * *

 _" Well, she definitely broken her ankle sweetie... "_

 _Jenette said softly, smiling rather sadly. They had just gotten the x-rays back, and by the looks of it... Lexis ankle really was broken. And it absolutely crushed the demon girl... the poor thing was in tears right now, struggling not to break down. Casper, unsure what to say really. Only able to hold her closely in his arms. Letting her cry against him really. Jenette, gently continuing._

 _" I'm sorry dearies... here. I'll put it in a cast for now, but she'll have to keep off of it for a few weeks... "_

 _" B-b-but... I'll miss the competition... "_

 _Lexi whined gently, clinging tightly to Casper. The doctor softly continuing._

 _" I'm sorry sweetie. You need to keep off of it... here. I'm going to go get the cast materials. Casper, please head to the waiting room honey. We gotta get her ankle set. "_

 _As Jenette hurried off to get the matirials... Casper sighed. Gently letting go of the demon girl, and slowly heading to the door. Looking back to his heartbroken girlfriend... seeing her cry was so painful. He wanted to help her. Help her however he could. Heal her if he could! ... but. He was no healing ghost. There wasn't anything he could do here... seeing her so upset... was heartbreaking. So painful..._

 _Reluctantly. He headed to the waiting room. Remembering that he needed to call Lexis parents too..._

* * *

 **Oof. Poor Lexi... such a thing to happen to her, so close to the competition...**

 **Hope this chapter was ok.**


	7. Secret of Shadows

**Trying to start this earlier. It's tough since I'm cooking dinner now, but hey. Early never hurts anything~**

 **Been posting everyday for a bit now. And I don't want to lose the streak. I realized if I'm just one day ahead on the story, it gives me more reason to keep it up. Finally I found a good system for myself~**

* * *

Casper couldn't sleep the last few nights... after Jack and Vivianna came to the hospital to pick up Lexi that day, the ghost had gone home. His uncles having picked him up. The ghost still unable to get the expression Lexi wore when she found out she had broken her ankle... he wouldn't be able to get it out of his head... Lexi couldn't even go to school today because of what happened. It felt so weird without her being here. Even with other kids around, he still felt lonely...

He couldn't even talk about it to the others either. They didn't know Lexi took ballet... she never told anyone else.

Normally when someone from school got hurt, one of the royals found a way to heal them. But with Fatch still away for his royal duties, and Jake and Loreli at home... no royalty was left at the school. No one could find some spell to heal Lexi, and they didn't know how to call on someone who could. Casper would've immediately thought Gold with those healing powers of his, but he didn't know how to call him. He wasn't an everyday angel, not one that could be called on through normal means. He didn't know how to get a hold of him, only Jake and Fatch did. The only other person he could think of with the potential kind of magic strong enough was that Dean guy he's seen once or twice. But truthfully, he didn't want to call on him. He kind of scared him. What with what he had done to Fatch and Thatch before... that Dean person was truly a terrifying being. One he didn't want to run into, or call without someone strong around in case things went sour... sure he had convinced Jack to stay and school and the students to forgive him, but considering he could torture... it wasn't worth the risk.

Casper couldn't focus on the classes lately each day there was a new lesson that he didn't understand. He just waited out the bell and hurried to see Lexi afterwards. He wanted to support her however he could. But she'd gotten so quiet since the incident... he couldn't get her to open up. Not positively or negatively. Nothing worked. He'd asked Jack about her, but he wasn't getting any answers from him either. Yesterday especially...

Today was Friday. The day of the competition. Jack said Lexi had refused to get out of bed, or even talk to him or her mother. Casper was really getting worried. Either she was getting worse for worse, or someone wasn't telling him something... but. He had decided on one thing: he was going to take her to the competition. Even if she wasn't performing, surely it would be good for her to get out of the house and watch something she loved. Maybe rejuvenate some of her fire and positivity. Remind her how much she enjoyed dancing and the like~ he was certain it would help. If even just to get her out of the house...~

At last the final bell rang, and Casper eagerly flew out of his seat, hurrying for the dimension tube. He didn't want to waste even a second. He had to get there quickly so he could convince her before the competition started. He didn't want to waste any time. This would work. It had to...

At last he made it to the Bannette house once more, shifting a bit so his legs were back into view. Hurriedly knocking on the door, waiting a bit impatiently for it to be answered. Thankfully, it got answered shortly. Jack the answerer this time. Looking like he too was a bit frazzled. Not even smiling to the ghost this time, no doubt knowing why he was here.

" Casper. Welcome. She's in her room. "

" Thank you. "

Casper thanked gently, soon hurrying up the stairs and to Lexis room. The door was wide open, no doubt so her parents could hear her if she needed something. Slowing himself down, he soon stopped and gently knocked on the open door, smiling gently as Lexis eyes landed on him.

" Hey Lexi...~ "

" ... hi. "

Lexi softly responded, looking to the side. She looked tired, despite clearly wide awake. She wasn't resting well, that was easy to see. Casper, trying to keep his smile as he neared her, sitting at the side of the bed. Taking a breath as he began to explain his idea.

" Sorry to pester you... but. I thought, it might be a good idea, to- "

" I'm not going... "

Lexi interrupted, Casper jolting mildly to it. Not expecting her to say that, let alone know what he was going to say.

" I'm not going to something I can't even participate in Casper. It'll just make me sad... "

The ghost frowned to this, trying to stay level headed. Unable to believe Lexi really felt this way... so bitter towards the competition just because she couldn't participate. He absolutely understood her feelings truly. But, it was still amazing how truly down she felt now that she couldn't participate...

" ... Lexi... are you sure? I don't mean to push it... but... I want to help cheer you up sweetie. I think it would be good for you to at least get some fresh air... "

" ... I'm sorry. I don't feel like going Casper... "

Lexi said gently, closing up her eyes sadly.

" Please... I'm, not feeling well sweetie. I feel like sleeping... please. Please head out for now. "

Casper froze up to this, feeling taken; did Lexi just say she was tired... just so he would leave...? Softly, he began to stutter. Trying to properly speak to her...

" B... b-but Lexi, I... I'm worried about you... I- "

" Please go... "

Lexi snipped out gently, eyes now tightly closed. A few tears pricked in the corners. Casper... wincing to it. Not used to such a tone. And... how she looked... oof it hurt to see. It really did... Sighing, not sure what else to do... he just left. Thinking it might be better if he gave her her space...

* * *

 _Seeing the ghost leave... the older demon made his move. Coming into his daughters room, not hesitating to sit down on the bed rather swiftly, causing a lot of shifting in the mattress. Watching his daughter hurriedly sit up in shock to the movement. Staring at him wide eyed, just taken by the movement really. Which was to be expected truly. Heck... he was even hoping for it really._

 _" Dad, what are-? "_

 _" No more pouting missy. It's time to teach you something our family, as shadow demons, can perform. Observe. "_

 _Jack brought his left leg up, keeping it up over his knee. Raising his fist... and suddenly swinging his arm down fast! Fist, striking his ankle HARD, CLEARLY breaking a bone or two in his ankle! Lexi, letting out a scream to this! It taking every urge in her body not to leap to her feet out of pure shock!_

 _" DAD! Why did you-?! "_

 _" Watch. "_

 _Jack interrupted gently soft, holding his hand out her way to silence her. Hands, soon doing a small circling motion, summoning up some shadows. Having them engulf the broken bone. Surrounding the ankle, foot and lower leg completely. A few soft pops heard, before the shadows disperse. Leaving his ankle... looking 100% better! Good as new! Like he hadn't broken it in the first place! The demon getting to his feet, stepping around to prove his point really. Lexi... just staring at him the whole whole. Eyes wide in utter shock and amazement._

 _" ... h-how...? "_

 _" As shadow demons... we have the power to heal our body with merely our shadows. It takes some practice... but you have the power too. I'd recommend you test out the power yourself. Now. Caspers right honey, you can't allow this to stop you from doing, or even watching something you love. Now. Give it a try. I know you can do it...~ "_

 _Lexi... still in a daze... she looked down to her ankle. Looking silt so dazed by everything right now but... her dad was right. She had to try... gently. She summoned a few shadows, having them surround her cast. Her ankle... watching carefully to see if it would work..._

* * *

 **Ooh. Will it work out for her? Will this ability be able to heal up her ankle? :O**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~**


	8. Surprise

**Been busy all day, omg. Barely managed to get one to write. X'D**

 **Anyway. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Casper sighed as he took his seat at the dance studio, getting as comfortable as possible. Watching as everyone got ready for the competition. Wether it was with the judgement tables or by stretching themselves out. He knew Lexi said she didn't want to go but... he came anyway. Hoping for her to show up. He really did hope she would show up just to support the other dancers. He came here just in case Lexi changed her mind.

Course. He didn't know if he should be here... but he wasn't sure what else to do.

Looking up, he began to feel worse for worse as the dancers all started to get in line. Wishing beyond wishing his Lexi could've been a part of this here. She had been working so hard for this night, and now she had to stay home or potentially watch instead of participate... he could only imagine how badly that would feel... working so hard for something and then only getting stopped due to something out of her control...

At last the competition started, Caspers attention jolting back to reality. Straightening out in his seat and hurriedly began to look around in hopes of seeing Lexi. No such luck of course. He should've known, but... he still couldn't help but hope she'd show up. He didn't know what else could help her... he just wanted what was best for her is all... Taking a breath, he tried to focus on the competition. Not knowing what else he could do right now. Watching as the announcer came to the center of the room.

" Alright everyone. Due to a few unexpected circumstances, we've had a few changes in dancers alinement. We apologize in advanced, but we know you won't be disappointed either. So. Without further adieu... we introduce our first dancer. Miss young Lexi Bannette~! "

Casper jolted to this, shocked to what he heard! There was no way that announcer lady was serious was she?! Lexi wasn't even here! Let alone could she dance with a broken ankle! The ghost hurriedly looked around, trying to find where Lexi could possibly be. Soon... seeing her. The little demon girl, walking into the studio from the hallway. All dressed in her original ballet attire... walking perfectly fine! Her ankle was healed up completely! How... how was she...?

Lexi smiled as she came up to the announcer, gently taking her microphone from her hands. Soon, beginning to speak into it.

" Thank you miss Waters. Before I begin to dance, I want to bring a very special someone up to the dance floor first. And that person, would be my boyfriend: Casper. "

As all eyes wound up on him, causing the ghost to blush to the sudden attention really. Not knowing what Lexi was doing though. Lexi hurrying over, and stepping in front of Casper, gently taking his hand in hers.

" The one person whose been by my side since the start...~ and. I know you're not all too experienced love, but... I would like to dance with you. I would like to dance...a Pas De Deux...~ "

Casper blushed to this, both out of pure shyness, and to pure startle. Dancing... as much as he wanted to, he couldn't remember it completely. It was a very common couples dance so, he'd seen it before. But... he'd never danced it. Nor danced ballet either. Lexi... really thought this was a good idea?

" B... but Lexi, I... I don't know how... "

Lexi just smiled to this, pulling Casper a bit more into the dance area. Saying warmly to him.

" Casper... I trust you silly. Besides. There is no one else I'd want go dance with than you...~ "

Gently, she started to pull him again, to the center of the room. The spotlight falling on them. Casper, sweating mildly. They were really doing this... she, was really going to have him dance a Pas De Deux with her... it was so sweet. And fun for sure! But... he was really hoping he didn't mess up... he knew how much this competition meant to her. He wanted her to win! Hoping they could do so...

Soon. She started to lead him through the dance. Casper, gently helping her twirl and raise even. Realizing something about himself as they danced. Something Lexi probably already knew even: he was really light. Both figuratively and literally. Light on his feet... and physically light. He was able to perform all the moves easily and gracefully. Even able to stand on point! And with him helping her, so could Lexi. Heck she was dancing on point so much easier now... like, all her worry of not being able to was gone. She was dancing so much easier now...~

At last came the lift. Casper... smiling, gently placing her hands onto her side and hoisting her up into the air. Feeling... incredible as he did so! This... this felt like a scene straight out of a movie~!

Soon. They lowered down, still holding each other closely. Lexi, was blushing such a cute shade of red as the others in the audience began to clap for them all. Lexi... gently, speaking to him.

" You, my dear, are an amazing dancer...~ "

Casper soon blushed too, laughing a bit and soon hugging Lexi tight before bringing the girl to their seats. The competition continuing on. Truly... Casper wanted to know how Lexi fixed her ankle like she had... but. He also didn't mind. This dance competition... felt so magical to him. And to her he was sure.

Truly. He hoped she won...~

* * *

 **Hmmm. Feel like this one could've turned out better. What do you all think? :0**


	9. Sweet return

**I think this will be the last chapter. As for the next story, I'll try to get it out soon. But as of late I'm having trouble figuring out the story order of everything. So I'll get it out as soon as I can.**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

" Casper wait up~! "

Casper couldn't help but smile to that familiar voice there, turning to watch his sweet demon race up to him. The new school week had started up for them, Monday it was now. And... he and Lexi hadn't won. But. They did get second place, for great cemetery and great improvement. Lexi had been perfectly fine with it too amazingly. No doubt she was still happy she could officially dance on point. And... hopefully. Happy she won second, for dancing with him during the competition...~

Soon, Lexi wrapped her arms around him, giggling cutely. Her sweet giggles... just as cute as her real laughter~

" I couldn't wait to see you today sweetie. Sorry I missed the school ship...~ "

" Heheh... its no trouble Lexi. I'm just glad you made it here before classes started~ "

Smiling, cheeks a cute rosy hue, Lexi leaned in closer, and sweetly kissed his cheek. Causing the ghost to blush brightly, getting her to giggle more. Gently she took his hand, starting to walk him down the hallway.

" ... hey. I never thanked you for dancing with me...~ "

Caspers eyes widened just a tad, a bit amazed to hear that. Turning to her, giggling himself now.

" You never needed to thank me. I could already tell you were grateful. If anything I should be thanking you~ "

" Me? "

Lexi got out gently, turning to her ghost with a start. Casper... just chuckling to it, finding it truly adorable~

" Yeah. I mean... calling me up to dance with you, showing me how fun it was... a Pas De Deux... so beautiful that day was. That dance... I, I want to dance with you more often. I mean... if you'd like of course...~ "

Lexis eyes started to glitter to this here, looking really amazed. Touched. Warmed up reslly. So cute... amazing truly. She looked adorable... everything about her was perfect...~ Smiling he began to lead her down the hallway. Her class the destination. He wished they didn't have school. Right now, all he wanted to do was be at her house, or the dance studio even. And dance with her again. That feeling he got when he lifted her into the air... he was never going to forget it, ever...~

" Oh hey guys! "

A voice called out to them, the pair turning to find... Jake, rushing up to them! The pup, smiling to the, as he caught up in no time really. Tail wagging warmly, softly saying.

" Sorry if that was weird. I just... I wanted to say hi. Haven't seen you guys in a few weeks so...~ "

" Jake~! "

Casper and Lexi cheered, more than eager to hug the wolf prince warmly. Jake, hugging back just was warmly. He felt soft again... the last day they saw him, his fur was matted and messy. Today, it was soft again. Did something happen for him? Slowly they moved back. Jake, smiling warmly to them.

" I lied by the way. There was a reason I came over. Not just to say hi. I only say the end bit of it, but I saw you two dance on Friday~ "

The pair jolted mildly to this, taken back really! Looking worried before, Jake shushed them. Smiling warmly still, a mild sad it seemed... saying softly.

" To be honest guys... I've been in a mild rut lately. I'm still not doing too well... but I'm trying to get back on my feet. So I went on a walk yesterday, got some Boba tea... and, got to see you two dance. It was so beautiful you two...~ and, I get you can't tell the school, but, I just wanted to congratulate you both~ "

Casper was taken to this. Wanting to know what had happened to Jake. His eyes weren't as shiny as normal, but, he was still semi warm. And to congratulating them... it was so sweet of him really. He saw them dance... Lexi soon locked the wolf in a hug again, Jake returning it without hesitation really. Tail wagging again~ he still seemed like the, happy puppy everyone knew around here. Hopefully it stayed that way~

Moving back, Jake soon said warmly.

" Alright. I know class starts soon so, I'll just ask you both one thing: after school, how's about I treat the runner-ups to some Boba~? "

Grinning, giving a mild squeal, Lexi got out.

" That sounds wonderful Jake! Thank you~! "

" Of course~! "

Jake cheered warmly. Soon, turning and waving to them as he started to hurry down the hall.

" See you both later~! "

Waving back to him, the pair turned back to each other. Giving each other a sweet kiss before, hurrying off to their classrooms. They'd run out of time to walk each other directly to one of their classes. Both knowing, feeling that things were slowly starting to go back to normal~

* * *

 **Yay story is done~ and Jakey is back and doing better~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed~!**


End file.
